


vanilla tarts

by lyse_hext



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 13 Days of Lyshtola, A little bit crack, F/F, Fluff, Food, anyway, she just wants her best friends to be happy, threw my wol in sorry, wants them to go on a date even tho theyre worlds apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyse_hext/pseuds/lyse_hext
Summary: A single slice of vanilla tarts is all it takes to connect hearts separated by space and time.
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Y'shtola Rhul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	vanilla tarts

**Author's Note:**

> Day three and I am behind,,,, and struggling. BUT GETTING THERE ,,, 
> 
> Prompt: tarts

Rhalgr’s Reach, 17:25

“Lyse. There’s something for you in your tent.” 

Lyse looks over at M’naago quizzically, confusion writ across her face. “Uhm, Naago, you know I don’t-”

“No! Not like that! The Warrior of Light came by and couldn’t find you, so she left a gift for you in your tent!” Naago replies, resisting the urge to facepalm in front of the Hyur.

Lyse goes bright red and turns away from Naago with her head in her hands. She finds it hilarious, clearly, if her sudden explosion of laughter was any indication. Her boisterous cackling attracts the attention of nearby Resistance members, who look at them with curiosity. The Ala Mhigans certainly enjoy their fair share of gossip. In her defence, it was a rather suggestive comment, she couldn’t be blamed for thinking of it in such a way. She runs from the embarrassment into her tent, crouches down in front of her messy bed roll and finds what the Warrior of Light, Phae, had left for her.

A neatly wrapped box with a blue ribbon attached. She swears it’s the same blue she always sees Y’shtola wearing… she laughs a little at that. Whatever Phae was planning, she knows will most likely be cheesy. Like something from one of the silly romance tomes she “borrows” from Urianger whilst he’s in the First. She’s never been one for patience and ends up pulling the ribbon off to look inside the little box.

A single slice of vanilla tart. Just one. Not even a big slice. But the smell catches her attention and she brings it close to her nose to inhale. She swears… again, she can’t be entirely sure, but it smells very much like the same vanilla tart she ate with Y’shtola, Alisaie and Phae at the patisserie. It was the most delectable thing she had ever eaten--save for a good slice of lemon cake. 

She’s glad for it. She doesn’t know why she brought it, but her stomach growls and she reaches in to retrieve it when she notices a note. She sighs, deciding she should probably read that before she tucks into what could very well be a special gift of sorts.

“Hey Lyse, couldn’t catch you. Apparently you were off doing ‘monk things’, whatever that means. Anyway, don’t ask why. I’ll explain it all next time I catch you. But eighteenth bell, climb up onto the Destroyer and eat this tart. Specifically while looking at the sunset or something. Just a nice little moment to yourself, you know? But it very specifically has to be eighteenth bell!

Ah! And I left some lemon cake with Naago. You can have some only if you do as I ask. 

See you soon!  
Phae”

That kid… she would shake her fist at her if not for the temptation of lemon cake. Why she was being so cryptic, she has no idea. She sighs and closes the box, taking a look at the chronometer. 

Oh Hells. 

She grabs the box and bolts over to the Destroyer. The sky is already starting to change colour. If she times it right, she should get there in time.

\--

The Crystarium, 17:51

“Y’shtola. Y’shtola. Where in Seven Hells are you?” Phae pants, dashing around the entire. City. Looking for the blasted Miqo’te. A Crystarium guard mentioned something of her going for a walk.

Great. Her perfect plan was going to fall through because Y’shtola decided to go for a walk. Right at this very moment. 

She looks at the chronometer hanging on the wall, big and looming and ominous in it’s grandiose design. She has nine minutes. Nine. Minutes. She starts running faster, people now noticing this strange Mystel running for her life. Eight minutes, good Gods she was running out of time. 

She spots her standing by the bakery. Oh no, is she too late? Has she already eaten? She runs up to her and gently grasps her elbow. She tries to rip her arm away and shouts in surprise, but just before she reaches for her cane she recognises the aetheric signature and sighs. She gently whacks her on the head.

“Bad, bad. Don’t sneak up on me like that. I was a second away from casting Scathe on you.” Y’shtola scolds her, and Phae steps back with a pout.

“Listen. I can’t explain but--Gods, we have six minutes. Okay.” She inhales deeply, then fires away what feels like a million words in a minute. “So the other day you told me you really wanted a vanilla tart and so I went to that patisserie that we ate at way way way long ago with Alisaie and Lyse and so I wanted to do something special for you so I managed to go to the patisserie and grab you a slice but something is happening and I need you to come with me so you can eat the tart in a pretty location and I’ll explain everything in a second but--” She gasps for air, shaking her head.

“... Erm. Okay.”  
“Will you come with me?” She can hardly speak.

“If I must.” Once the words leave her mouth, Phae starts leading her away to the perfect location. They have minutes to get to where she’s thinking, up on top of the tower so Y’shtola can feel the breeze on her face and feel as if she is high up. They reach the specific platform and Phae takes out a box, neatly wrapped with a red ribbon. She acknowledges the struggle Y’shtola will have on her own, so she unwraps it for her and hands her the platter with a fork.

The chronometer dings 18:00.

Y’shtola begins eating, still very confused, but otherwise enjoying this little slice of indulgence. It tastes as good as she remembers and she leans against the support beam, fork midway to her mouth. She lets the buttery pastry melt in her mouth, the sweet vanilla filling the perfect level of sweetness that balances the savoury base and sighs in contentment.

It’s as good as she remembers. She closes her eyes, eliminating the use of aether vision, silencing the sound around her of people and unfamiliar noises, and sinks into a feeling of being elsewhere. Phae leaves her to it, flopping back against the metal platform and grinning to herself, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

She eats the vanilla tart slowly and feels the wind against her face, running through her hair, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Phae’s presence feels… different. Not like Phae. But familiar, of something else… The tart finishes as quickly as she starts, and she opens her eyes and focuses on the smaller Miqo’te.

“I don’t know what this is all about, so you’d best explain quickly.” Despite her words, her tone is soft and a smile tugs at her features.

“Okay, so, uhm. I wanted to give you and Lyse something special. So I organised… for both of you to eat the tart at the same time, like… you’re on a date or something.” She laughs uncomfortably, scratching the back of her neck. “It’s dumb, I know. And time things work strangely across the Stars. And it probably didn’t work. And I don’t even know if Lyse actually did it or not. And I don’t--”

“Nymphaea?” Y’shtola cuts in, stopping the nervous one’s ramblings.

“Y-Yeah?” She looks at her from where she sits, at a distance, ears flat.

“Thank you. The tart was delicious, and I appreciate your kind gesture. It surely would have taken a lot of work, and for that, I am grateful.”

She smiles softly at Phae, and she flops backwards, flooded with relief.


End file.
